


Turbofrog Troubles

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots/Ficlets [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Literally just needed to get this out of my head, M/M, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet of Knockout, Breakdown, drawing a bit from the Frog Prince story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turbofrog Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, I've been under heavy stress, and these little things are just going to keep me in the swing of stories. Unbeta'd, I probably won't write anything else to this plot, just go into it with no expectations and relax to the nonsensicalness.

“No! For frag’s sake, no!” Knockout stared down at the blue-colored Turbofrog, who for being much larger than the average turbofrog, seemed to cower under the arcid tone Knockout used.

 

“But you said you-”

 

“I know what I said! And right now, I’m really regretting making that promise!” The Turbofrog seemed to be shrinking into itself more as Knockout’s voice raised, animatedly throwing his hands around as he began to pace.

 

“And then you come into my clinic, talking all about magic as if there are any fragging organics on Cybertron, let alone ones with odd facial scarring able to change the fundamental laws of the universe(italics), and then you act like we had a deal!” Losing some steam in his rant, he turned and sent a sharp, owlish glare on the Turbofrog.

 

“But we did have a-!” The Turbofrog protested, only to be cut off as Knockout grabbed him with one servo and threw him roughly against the wall.

 

“Shut up!” The Turbofrog hit the wall with a sickening crunch(Italics), a puff of smoke exploding out and leaving Knockout coughing his vents in an attempt to clear the dust out. “Oh now look at what you-” he felt his vocalizer audibly click off as he took in the scene on the wall.

 

There was a small dent in the wall from where the Turbofrog had hit, but sitting against the wall with a look of dazed confusion wasn’t a frog. It was a mech, making some aborted twitches in his limbs as he let out a small groan. Knockout didn’t dare move as the stranger onlined his optics, rubbing at his helm and attempting to clear the fuzz out of his processor.

 

“Well, this is… embarrassing.” Knockout offered, taking a tentative step forward as the stranger locked optics with him, the look of confusion beginning to clear as he attempted to adjusting the settings. “I had honestly thought you were lying.”

 

The mech just blinked again, attempting a move to stand up and stumbling forwards as his optics flickered. Knockout leapt to catch him, helping him stabilize on his pedes. Leading him over to the berth, Knockout helped the mech sit until he was sure he would stay up without blacking out.

 

“Well, at least I wasn’t.” The mech finally huffed out, taking deep vents to in an attempt to keep his frame regulated. As the strange mech and former-Turbofrog offlined his optics in an attempt to calm, Knockout snuck a better look at the stranger, noting his larger build and tense body language. His tense plating finally relaxed as his gyroscope synced with his body, clenching and unclenching his servo-digits against the berth.

 

“So Knockout, I’m really sorry about that.” Onlining his optics again, gold met red as the mech got a closer look at the medic.

 

It took a lot longer than it should have to respond. “Not a problem. What are your fuel levels?”

 

“15 percent?” Breakdown offered, squinting as he adjusted his HUD layout.

 

Knockout’s thought processes were starting to run multiple threads as the shock began to wear off, wondering just who the stranger was and if his fantastic story was true, especially with the impossible just happening. Filling a cube from the energon dispenser, he walked back, the mech still slow and hesitant in his movements as he took the cube from Knockout.

 

When the cube was empty and the mech seemed much more centered, it was time for some deeper probing.

 

“What’s your designation?” An easy question to start in with.

 

“Breakdown.” The mech played with the cube in his servos, not looking Knockout in the face.

 

“That’s an interesting designation.” The sentence died to silence, Breakdown seeming at a loss to respond. “Do you have anywhere to go after this?” Knockout wasn’t as soft-sparked for strays unlike mechs like Soundwave, but he did feel partially responsible for throwing the mech into a wall. Giving him a chance to get his pedes under him didn’t seem like a bad way to make reparations. “Do you have anywhere to stay?”

 

Breakdown got a long look, racking his memory banks back to the small apartment he’d shared with 4 other mecha, and considering his history with them they’d probably taken over his things as soon as they could. That meant they probably wouldn’t be enthusiastic if he showed up again, and most of his possessions were long gone. “I don’t think I have anywhere to go.”

 

Well, that sure put a wrench in the works. But thinking over his clinic, Knockout noted that not only had it been getting harder to keep track of the mishmash of supplies he had come across from different sources, but his clinic was getting more traffic as he attempted to keep the charges on his patients low and everything seemed to be giving him more problems than he had thought since opening his own independent clinic.

 

If Breakdown could count to ten and answer a comm relay, he might just be able to help with the workload.

 

\----

 

Reflecting on the time he’d spent with Breakdown since the mech had hopped into his life, Knockout smiled as he remembered the early days. Breakdown had proven a quick learner and a useful asset at the clinic, managing to take on most of the managerial workload over time so Knockout could focus on rendering treatment to mechs.

 

Breakdown had proven himself a major help, and after a while of adjusting to one another, they’d surprisingly grown close. He’d proven handy with a buffer, and while he failed any time he attempted to prepare energon, he helped Knockout keep on top of some of their more combative patients.

 

Knockout honestly couldn’t tell when their relationship had changed, but it was a comfortable transition from sitting closer, to chaste touching, to it turning out Breakdown could frag him through any surface in their apartment without a problem.

  
Looking up, he noticed Breakdown was staring, and shot him a smile. Somehow weird organic wizards had made this turn out for the best.


End file.
